ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Iriz Ima
Testimonials 90+ *Absolute joke at 90 Nin/Dnc. I had a White mage there for Auspice but he never got through my shadows. Full Empyrean +2 Kannagi Nin, DD set. Even if you aren't a "good" ninja, throw on an eva set. Fight lasted maybe 5 minutes. --Ahiromu87 09:13, May 14, 2011 (UTC) The testimony above couldn't be more accurate. We had 90 SCH/RDM, DNC/NIN (me), and THF/NIN. The only time we took any damage at all was for Onrush, which dropped the Thief down to about 400HP. We blink-tanked, the Scholar used Animus Augeo and Animus Minuo as appropriate, and I used Animated Flourish any time the mage took hate. Cumaea 04:31, August 11, 2011 (UTC) Barrier Tusk magical resistance This ability does not make Enfeebs and such outright resisted, only increases the chance that they will - greatly. Whilst I was duo-ing it with my Black mage friend, he landed Stun and I landed Bind on it whilst it was still in "Barrier" phase (around 4-5 seconds after it had used it). -- Aequis 19:27, 9 July 2008 (UTC) Also noted from my solo kill, I was doing a steady 555dmg Blizzard3 and Thunder3 prior to Barrier Tusk, and a steady 555 Blizzard3 and Thunder3 for the full 90secs after use. Poison2 was resisted 4 times during this period though. So unusual characteristics on this move. Themutznutz 17:21, April 9, 2010 (UTC) Testimonials *Simple solo 99THF/DNC. Took maybe 7 minutes. Dropped Ferrara, Pigaches, 154XP, and 7,031 gil. *Very easy solo by 75RDM/BLM. Bio2/Poison2/Shock landed easily, kite around tower at WG secret entrance, Gravity when Convert needed, throw out the odd Blliz3/Thund3 when MP allows (555dmg each un-resisted), keep SS and Phalanx up. Fight took a sedate 40mins. Never in Red HP, only got nailed when casting spells allowed Iriz to get too close. Hits very hard (single hit 250+ through SS/Phalanx) but easy to run out of melee range before he gets a 2nd attack off. No Movement Speed+ required. Themutznutz 17:27, April 9, 2010 (UTC) *Soloable by a 75RDM/NIN. Very simple fight. i keep bio II & pioson II at all times. Pioson only resited when Iriz Ima used Barrier Tusk when used. I kitted it around the towers. When convert was ready i did thunder III or bizzerd III so less time kitting him. I had desent gear the Vermillion clock for refresh 76+37 Int gear capped Enfeebling with AF gear. The fight only took 47 mins & 12 secs. (Sumryarya 3/23/10 10:03PM EST) *Solable by a 75 RDM/NIN using Bio II / Poison II. *Solable easily by 75 BLU/NIN using Disseverment for poison and Cannonball for damage by kiting around the tower, took about 35 mins. Used 8 yagudo drinks. Ridlow 00:50, January 9, 2010 (UTC) *Solable by a 75 BLM/NIN using Bio II/Poison II/Drown/Rasp/Frost using Thunder occasionally. used 6 Yagudo Drinks and Morrigan's Robe, kiting around the tower at M-7. Took approximately 42 minutes - Shutupanddie 11:06, 18 August 2008 (UTC) *Solable by a 75 SCH/RDM using Sandstorm + Desert Boots and DoT-kite with Helix (Depending on the day with Parsimony/Ebullience) + Bio II. Drain is also very helpful during the Sublimation state. *Soloable by a 75 RNG/NIN with enhanced movement speed gear. Over 1 hour battle. *Confirmed duo by Nin/Drk and Drg/Sam on Remora. Super easy fight, doesn't take long at all. *Fight takes 20 min if you have kiter kite around tower while 2 BLM nuke each pass *Spawn in daytime to avoid risking aggro from fomors if taking to kite around tower. * Defeated with RDM, PLD, BLU, MNK, DRG, THF. All melee subbed NIN and it took a bit of time. Fairly easy fight just watch the hate reset. It's why everyone who is on the mob needs /NIN. Flailing Trunk takes 2-3 shadows so watch if shadows are low. * Can be Soloed by a RDM/NIN (though shadows arent really needed) or RDM/BLM kited around tower @ (M-7) via DoT Nuke method. * Can be solo'd by a DRK/NIN. Use of Bio II helps greatly. The two main pieces of gear I used were Vampire Cloak and Parade Gorget with Sanction Refresh. Pop it, pull it to the postern and it around the tower. I did stay engaged while kiting, and every few seconds I would turn around to hit him, with or without Souleater on, didnt matter. I would recast shadows only when I had 1 or 0 left, his TP return wont be too great. He only used Flailing Trunk on me about 2 times out of the hour and 20 minutes I fought him, both did hit me, which was my mistake, but I quickly got HP back with Drain's. Dont count on living all the time, though. When you have TP, use it. Do not lose sight of him, someone may steal it from you. Keep Bio II up, and just have patience. --Ruffy 13:22, 19 August 2008 (UTC) * Absolutely murdered by RNG/NINs... especially with cuisses/skadi but not really necessary. * RDM/NIN RDM/BLM can easily duo with a BLM. BLM gets hate warps to Aht Urhgan Whitegate zone to MH get MP use secret entrance back to Wajaom Woodlands while RDM DoT's and kites. Don't advise straight tanking this as PLD/WAR or even NIN. * Duoed by RDM/SCH and DRK/RDM (with Dark Magic setup) kiting around the tower. Dark Knight got hate with Stun and Job Abilities when Defense Boost was up. Drain and Drain II still caused 200~500 damage. *Soloed by 75PUP/NIN using Spiritreaver. Don't need movement speed+ but it doesn't hurt. Pop during the day and kite to the Whitegate tower, can have your automaton nuke at the start then ventriloquy and do even more nukes otw. When you get to the tower, just kite around and have your automaton nuke while running with you (deploy>retrieve). Use DAD every few nukes or so. Having gear swaps in your macros helps so you don't get stopped by the animation. Unresisted bliz 4 with maneuvers up can be 1200+. --Omega2551 08:48, 29 January 2009 (UTC) * Duoed by two COR/RDM. Kiting with movement speed+, using Quick Draw whenever it was up (Wind/Ice Shot), Wizard's Roll, and Warlock's Roll shots did 350-400 damage with minimal resist rate. (AGI+28-29) The second COR uses Dancer's Roll if anyone takes a hit. Insanely easy to gain distance to apply COR rolls without danger. Mob used no TP moves. About a 40 minute fight. * Not necessary to drag to tower. Easily kited around J-8 without movement speed+. * can be soloed by a bst/whm but it takes hours... the pets i used (puks and spiders) would rarely hit it and all that was doing damage to iriz was my dia II i wouldnt reccomend doing this solo as bst but it can be done :O gempig~remora * Soloed as COR/RDM using Wizard's Roll, Evoker's Roll, and the occasional Dancer's Roll if I took damage. Easily kited around the tower and I saw no resists with Ice Shot unless he had Barrier Tusk up. Fight took about an hour. - Alys (Kujata) *Soloed by SMN/SCH with windblade fully merited and full perp- gear. Fight took around one hour kiting around tower. Didnt get hit once. *Soloed by RDM/BLM in 30m16s using Bio3(Capped) Poison2, Spamming nukes and Converts 3 times (not used 2hr) - Boostuning Kujata *Soloed by RDM/BLM in 25m40s with 2hr at start (like Apis) - Boos Kujata *Duo'd by a BLM/WHM and SMN/WHM with no problems. Used Nether Blast while kiting and BLM used blizzard. *Soloable by SCH75 Gravity kiting around the Posten (BLU69 Was in PT to try and learn Voracious Trunk but did less then 100 damage, wouldnt have made a difference) *Soloed by MNK/NIN took about 1hr 40mins. Only lost 3 shadows the whole time, did not have full MND set or food(65+57). Kited at the tower. 1:20pm 10/10/09 *Takes very nice damage from Ramuh Thunderstorm. Was dealing over 1.2k damage with under 100 TP* Barrier Tusk The magic defense bonus given by Barrier Tusk seems to be proportional to it's HP. With a fresh tusk used at low HP (~10% or so) Thunder IV was doing ~400. Also, it seems that he can have several of these effects on at once, each with multiple timers for wearing off. I noticed this in the same run where, shortly after my nukes were doing ~400, he used another tusk and my spell damage went down to about ~20. After a short time, it went up to ~400, then again after a short time it went back to normal. --Iresire 20:28, 11 July 2008 (UTC) -If Iriz has Tusk up and uses it again, log shows a "no effect" message, aka Barrier Tusk does neither stack nor overwrite, --Catslave 15 July 2009 Linking I popped this today and started pulling it to the Aht Urghan tower and about halfway there (i ran west > north > then east) I came across a few Marid. I cast grav on Iriz Ima and ran like mad expecting at least 2 links however there was none. Ima came crawling around the corner all alone with no adds. Since i did not actually watch Ima no link I cant be for sure. Updated main page with verification tag. Drop Rate I think the drop rate is more worse then 19%. Killed 5 or 6 times now with TH3+3 from equip (TH on mob in range from 8 to 10) and Ferrara didn't drop. Always and only the Hide dropped. And full moon doesn't help, is just a myth. Darkpearl 14:26, February 7, 2011 (UTC) Must be the easiest ZNM to solo for an evasion job. Can be solo by 99Dnc, 99Thf, 99Nin or 99Mnk for sure, so don't be afraid. Obviously sub Nin or Dnc.--Larwan 08:52, January 6, 2012 (UTC)